


A Villanelle For Jack And Teri

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [5]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A relationship that defined much of the programme.
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Teri Bauer
Series: Poems of 24 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	A Villanelle For Jack And Teri

A tale of two young lovers from that first summer,

Teenage love that blossomed into matrimony,

Fairytale for both until Teri's untimely murder

Settling down together, white picket fence dreams,

Two at first, then blessed with a daughter named Kim,

A tale of two young lovers from that first summer

His job as defender of the state, hidden even from his family,

An attempt by circumstance to steal his marriage away,

Fairytale for both until Teri's untimely murder

Misunderstood, a man driven away with bitter tears,

Into the arms of one who could speak his little-known tongue,

A tale of two young lovers from that first summer

A reunion for the pair, a kiss under the moon and stars,

A moment's madness forgotten, forgiven at last,

Fairytale for both until Teri's untimely murder

The day she died he drowned in the mistakes he made,

The day she died he could only regret it all,

A tale of two young lovers from that first summer,

Fairytale for both until Teri's untimely murder


End file.
